


Goodnight

by nyapup



Category: mystreet
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I've had this idea for so long and I finally wrote it, Sexual Tension, Spooning, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SHUSH, Teasing, inspired by that one line that's probably definitely not canon but I just love it so much, nana is a flustered mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapup/pseuds/nyapup
Summary: Nana tries to cuddle with Zane but he's a smooth fucker and tries to turn her to mushLook I can't come up with a proper title or summary shush
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/yjA7-LIsNF8
> 
> Aphmau: "I just like whispering in her ear, okay? It's fun."  
> Zane: "Can't argue with that- I mean what-"  
> Kawaii~Chan: "What??"  
> "What? You don't need to be upset about that. You like it too-"
> 
> I KNOW IT ISNT CANON BUT STILLL FNGKGGGFDH

His low voice whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Nana smiled softly and leaned into her boyfriend, bringing their bodies closer than before. Zane draped his arms around her waist and spooned her. He continued to mumble into her black meif'wa ears until she let out a small whine. "Zane..." she sighed.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes.

"Stop teasing me..." she said sleepily. He simply smiled and pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to raise. She squirmed underneath his hug and giggled, "Zane...!"

"What am I doing?"

"You're being...you're..." her face flushed and she curled into a ball, laughing softly.

Zane kissed her cheek, his fingers curling into her pink hair. He chuckled as he felt her skin heating up. "I'm being what, Nana?" His voice was soft and quiet, yet it made her stomach erupt with butterflies. She grumbled and glanced at him. "Okay, I'll stop," he had a big smirk on his face.

"Hmph," she laid back onto her side and hid her small smile, adjusting herself to hold Zane's arms around her.

But soon enough, his lips lined her jawline once again, " _Your hair is soft,_ " he murmured. " _You're really warm. I love holding your hands,_ " Zane continued.

Pink blush returned to her skin and Nana shivered. "Zane, you're distracting me!"

"From what?"

"Sleep!"

He laughed out loud and rested on his back. While he was laughing, Nana sat up and tackled him. He let out an " _oof_ " as she triumphantly sat on top of him. She stared down at him and crossed her arms. "You know, I kind of like mean-Nana."

"You're so annoying!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"You said you loved me twenty minutes ago."

"Well, that was twenty minutes ago!"

After a short moment of silence, Zane just started laughing again, pink rushing to his cheeks as well. Nana let out a small sigh of happiness at the sound of him. She soon joined in, giggling a bit and collapsing onto him in a flustered mess. He continued to run his hands through her hair, "You're so cute," she looked at him curiously before he continued. "As _Nana_. As much as I love Kawaii~Chan, I love the real you more." Her smile grew wider and she pecked his lip for a moment, only to go back for more.

" _Goodnight, Zane._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual tension is so fun to write holy shit I should do this more often


End file.
